The present invention is directed to a method and machine for assembling brush augers. Brush augers are known in the art and include an auger having a central shaft and a continuous spiral blade. The brush is also known in the art and includes a continuous holder which holds a plurality of bristles forming the brush. Normally the auger and holder are metal and the bristles plastic. The brush must be attached to the blade of the auger. The present method and machine attaches or assembles the auger and the brush.
Brush augers are used in conveyor systems. Normally a brush conveyor is utilized to carry articles which can be relatively easily damaged. One use of a brush auger conveyor is in the field of farm implements for the transporting of grains.
Other uses of brush augers, for examples, are the transporting of foods and pharmaceutical pills or tablets.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a method and machine for assembling the brush and auger components to form an assembled brush auger having the brush attached to the spiral blade of the auger.